QUIERO ESTAR SIEMPRE A TU LADO
by yura.afrody1
Summary: la batalla entre los Quincy y los shinigami ha terminado, la sociedad de almas se reconstruye pero Ichigo Kurosaki debe tomar una difícil decisión, regresar al mundo humano y perder sus poderes de segador de almas o quedarse en la sociedad de almas sin poder volver al mundo humano por su gran poder


Hola, bueno les comparto este otro one shot escrito para una dinámica de inspiración en una imagen propuesta por una gran integrante del grupo mis fics ichiruki, espero sea de su agrado.

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE–SAMA Y SON UTILIZADOS SIN FINES DE LUCRO EN ESTA HISTORIA

La batalla contra los Quincy había llegado a su fin, hubo muchas pérdidas y la sociedad de almas había quedado completamente destruida, los shinigami apenas y habían logrado sobrevivir, sin embargo ahora se encontraban reconstruyendo la sociedad de almas con ayuda de los habitantes del rukongai, las cosas habían cambiado demasiado, las experiencias durante la batalla le enseño a todos los integrantes del Gotei 13 más humildad por lo que decidieron dar fin con la marginación de algunos distritos del Seireitei

Ichigo kurosaki caminaba por las calles en ruinas de la sociedad de almas recordando la conversación que haba tenido con el comandante Kyōraku acerca de su situación, lamentablemente su poder había crecido demasiado, al grado de no poder volver a convertirse en shinigami en el mundo humano o lo devastaría, el entendía muy bien lo que aquello significaba, si quería volver con su familia debía renunciar a sus poderes de segador de almas, pero si los perdía no podría volver a la sociedad de almas hasta el dia en que muriera.

* Flash back*

– Ichigo si tu deseas volver con tu familia te quitaremos tus poderes, llevaras una vida normal, podrás seguir viendo espíritus sin embargo no podrás pelear nuevamente y no podrás volver hasta el dia que mueras, nosotros esperaremos ese dia para que te vuelvas a unir a nuestras fuerzas – comenzó a decir el comandante Kyōraku mientras bebía un poco de sake junto a Ichigo en su oficina

– pero si yo me quedo – trato de responder el joven de cabellera naranja en tono desesperado siendo interrumpido por el capitán de la primera división

– se lo que vas a decirme, pero me temo que no es tan sencillo, si tú decides quedarte no podrás volver al mundo humano, tu poder es inmenso y lo devastarías todo, te quedarías en el Gotei como capitán, ocasionalmente tu familia podría venir a verte y quizá tus amigos, sin embargo debes entender que eso será muy esporádicamente ya que no pertenecen a este plano y aun que posean poder espiritual no es el suficiente como para permaneces mucho tiempo – finalizo el capitán mirando con compasión al joven frente de el

– yo… – trato de decir el joven de mirada avellana sin embargo no sabía que responder, su mirada denotaba su indecisión y su preocupación

– piénsalo un poco, no dije que deberías decidir ahora – Kyōraku se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta el lugar de Ichigo y le tomo el hombro derecho de manera reconfortante dándole una sonrisa a Ichigo antes de dejarlo solo en la habitación

* Fin del flashback *

Y así es como había terminado ahí, camino sin rumbo pensando en sus opciones, si decidía regresar al mundo humano podría regresar a ser un shinigami cuando muriera, ¿pero eso hasta cuándo seria?, no podría volver a pasar el tormento de aquellos 17 meses que estuvo sin sus poderes y más aun sabiendo que no serían solo 17 meses sino todo lo que le quedara de vida; pero y si decidía quedarse, podría quedarse junto a ella, podría hacer su sueño realidad e intentar algo con ella por fin, desde el dia en que la conoció su vida había dado un giro inesperado y lo sabía muy bien después de aquellos tortuosos 17 meses sin verla.

Ichigo siguió caminando hasta que llego a la entrada de un bosque alejado del centro de la sociedad de almas sin darse cuenta por estar sumido en sus pensamientos lo llevo hasta ese lugar, un resplandor blanco entre la oscuridad del bosque llamo su atención, camino lentamente hasta el, conforme se acercaba a la pequeña luz el ambiente se tornaba frio, comenzó a notar arboles con escarcha ¿acaso nevaba en la sociedad de almas?, el recordaba que no, seguramente se trataba de Tōshirō, de pronto llego hasta un claro donde un fuerte reiatsu se sintió en el lugar, una explosión que dejo a su paso pequeños copos de nieve que caían por todos lados y una silueta blanca al centro del pequeño claro

Ichigo quedo atónito, frete a él se encontraba Rukia utilizando su bankai, se veía hermosa en ese kimono blanco, el prendedor de su cabellera adornaba perfectamente su atuendo, y los listones a su alrededor que formaban una especie de alas la hacían parecer una hermosa hada de la nieve, estaba tan embelesado que no le importo el frio en el que estaba, sin embargo algo en el reiatsu de Rukia no estaba bien, ella tenía mucho control de él y en este momento variaba mucho, en ese momento recordó aquel momento de la batalla en que Rukia utilizo su bankai, no había puesto mucha atención en lo hermoso que era, sin embargo si recordó que Byakuya tuvo que ayudarla para volver a su shikai.

Rukia estaba muy cansada, llevaba horas entrenando pero aun así no podía dominar su bankai completamente, trataba de concentrarse lo más posible para regresar a su temperatura normal lo más lento posible, de pronto recordó a Ichigo, cuando se convirtió en un vizard seguramente paso por las mismas dificultades tratando de controlar su nuevo poder pero su perseverancia le ayudo a por fin poder dominarlo, al igual que el al principio solo podía usar su bankai un tiempo delimitado y ahora ella debía esforzarse igual que el para que estuviera orgulloso de ella, la distracción de sus pensamientos en el joven de cabellera naranja ocasiono que Rukia perdiera el control, la mano con la que sostenía su zanpakuto comenzó a cuartearse cual cristal, Rukia cerro sus ojos cuando sintió como un pequeño pedazo de su mano caía como la primera vez que le mostro su bankai a su hermano.

Ichigo observaba a la joven de ojos violeta atentamente, su rostro denotaba que trataba de recuperar el control de su poder y le estaba costando, poco a poco se fue acercando para evitar distraerla sin embargo no pudo evitar correr hasta donde se encontraba la joven al ver que su mano comenzaba a cuartearse y peor fue cuando observo un pequeño pedazo de su mano cayendo, utilizando el shumpo se paró frente a ella y tomo sus manos, Rukia abrió los ojos rápidamente al sentir el contacto del joven causando que nuevamente perdiera el control, una enorme ventisca se desato a su alrededor.

– ¡Ichigo! – grito sorprendida la joven de mirada violeta al verlo frente a ella

– tranquila Rukia – respondió el joven de cabellera naranja mirando fijamente a Rukia

– ¡Ichigo tus manos! – exclamo la joven de mirada violeta al ver como las manos de Ichigo comenzaban a congelarse junto con las suyas por lo que trato de apartarse de él rápidamente, Ichigo entendió lo que Rukia trataba de hacer, rápidamente la atrajo hacia él y la tomo en sus brazos

– respira Rukia… concéntrate… puedes hacerlo – dijo Ichigo entrecortadamente ya que el frio comenzaba a afectarle, el rostro de Rukia había quedado en su pecho por lo que opto por recargar su mentón sobre su negra cabellera

– Ichigo, déjame – Rukia miraba como poco a poco el traje negro del bankai de Ichigo se vestía de blanco por la nieve, de seguir así el joven también se congelaría junto con ella trato de zafarse del abrazo, sin poder conseguirlo, cuando Ichigo sintió que trataba de soltarse por lo que la abrazo con más fuerza.

– hazlo con calma Rukia – respondió el joven de mirada avellana ignorando el reclamo de la pequeña kuchiki mientras concentraba su reiatsu para tratar de brindarle el calor necesario

Poco a poco el clima se fue estabilizando y la nieve dejo de caer, las ropas de ambos comenzaron a descongelarse, después de unos minutos ambos quedaron con su shikai, Rukia soltó su zanpakuto y respondió el abrazo del joven de cabellera naranja, duraron unos minutos más abrazados sin decirse nada, durante ese corto tiempo Ichigo volvió a meditar lo sucedido con el capitán comandante Kyōraku, ahora sabía muy bien su decisión.

– Ichigo – le llamo Rukia sin recibir respuesta por lo que levanto la mirada para observar a Ichigo, su mirada parecía distante, lentamente se separó del abrazo lo cual causo que el joven de mirada avellana saliera de su trance

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Ichigo ante la mirada curiosa de Rukia, tomando fuertemente las manos de Rukia al sentir que se alejaba

– gracias – respondió la joven de mirada violeta dándole una enorme sonrisa al pelinaranja que lo desarmo por completo

– Rukia – dijo Ichigo para llamar la atención de la pequeña kuchiki, era un hecho, ahora sabía bien lo que debía hacer, su decisión estaba tomada y no había vuelta atrás, sabía que su familia lo entendería y sus amigos también

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto preocupada Rukia al ver el rostro serio el joven de cabellera naranja y la observar la decisión reflejada en la intensa mirada de Ichigo

– quiero estar siempre a tu lado – respondió el joven de mirada avellana mientras acercaba más su rostro al de Rukia, perdiéndose en su hermosa mirada violeta que lo miraba con sorpresa y emoción, no necesitaba una respuesta, su mirada lo decía todo.

Rukia entrelazo sus dedos con los de Ichigo y eso fue más que suficiente para decirle que lo aceptaba por lo que termino de dar fin a la distancia entre sus labios, sellando la promesa de estar juntos toda la vida con un tierno y apasionado beso.

Cada vez los hago más largos, espero les guste, gracias por sus reviews y comentarios, prometo actualizar mi otro fic de verdad


End file.
